Hey Journal
by Greyy-Eyess
Summary: Recorded here are journal entries about the brief life of a raccoon. They were meant to be multiple documents for his boss, yet no one else read them except for his best friend. And perhaps maybe you.
1. Stupid Piece of Crap

**Hi everyone! This is Greyy-Eyess with my very first Regular Show fic!  
>Just something to say, the first two chapters are going to be considerably short, but as the story progresses, the entries get longer.<strong>

Character Death 

Enjoy!

June 2, 2011

4:35 PM

Hey Journal. First of all, I don't want to write in here. So don't spazz out because the most amazing being alive is writing in your lined pages. The only reason why I'm even writing in here is because Benson was curious about how my mind worked. Ugh, the nerve. Second of all, don't except me to actually write about crushes and romance and all that other useless crap. I'm not a girl, okay? (Besides, Benson is going to read this. So why would I want him to know about my love life?)

Mmph, okay. I'll give you a short summary of myself. I'm Rigby, older brother of Don and best friend of Mordecai. I'm 23 years old. I'm a groundskeeper of the Park. My life is pretty irregular. Blah, blah, blah. I don't even know why I'm writing this down, no one else but Benson is gonna read this.

Um, so yeah. Mordecai is calling me downstairs to play video games. This time I'm going to kick his butt!

~Rigby

June 5, 2011

3:00 AM

Well, I'm back. And if you want to know, I actually didn't beat him at Strong Johns three days ago. But it doesn't matter, because the only reason I lost was because I had to be sucky Player Two. He's ALWAYS Player One.

Wait, why am I writing this down? Because I couldn't sleep? I don't even know why the first thing that came to my mind was write in here. So I guess I'll just stop. Right here. Yep. So bye.

~Rigby

June 5, 2011

4:02 AM

Okay, I know it's only been about one hour since I last wrote here, but I'm trying to get my mind off of things now. You see, I just had some nightmare. Maybe writing it down will make me feel better…

It started with me sitting outside on a bench. Everything was fine, until Mordecai showed up. He waved and sat down next to me. But whenever I would talk to him he wouldn't answer. And that's when…the wind picked up. And Mordecai fell over. And in his back was a big bloody hole. And I realized that I was holding a bloody knife.

That's when I woke up. I don't know why I had the dream. It probably doesn't mean anything….but what if it does? Does it mean that I'm going to kill Mordecai?

All of this thinking is making my brain hurt. So I'm going back to bed.

~Rigby


	2. This Sucks

_June 10__th__, 2011_

_12:33 PM_

Well I'm back. And with some frustrating news. Summer Vacation is really kicking in at its hardest. UGH.

Normally I would love Summer, until I obtained a job at the Park. Well now summer just means more freaking work. And you want to know why? Oh, I'll tell you why.

Summer means the kids are free for three months. And when the kids are free, it means spending time with the stupid family. And the mom or dad just loves to come here for a family picnic, or a game of Frisbee. And afterwards, they just leave their sorry crap behind for the employees here to clean up. And for some reason Mordecai and I always seem to be the ones doing that job.

Did you read that clearly, Benson? Huh? Well if you didn't, than read it again, because I am SICK of all this extra work!

Hmph.

~Rigby

_June 17__th__, 2011_

_2:11 PM_

I know it seems like forever since that dream that I had a few weeks ago, but for some reason it just popped into my mind. Probably because of something Mordecai said to me a few minutes ago. He said:

"Dude, what's your problem? You always get us into these huge conflicts that could kill everyone! It seems like you just want me dead sometimes!"

Yeah well maybe thawing a dinosaur from ice and setting it free wasn't the smartest idea I've had, but it's certainly not my intent to cause so much of a commotion. I'm just a natural born troublemaker, I can't really help it.

Okay, that's it. I'm going to try to stop doing anything stupid from here on out. For Mordecai.

~Rigby

_June 18__th__, 2011_

_12:00 Noon_

I can't even go a day without causing problems, can I?

I mean, I saw a giant snake that was still to be discovered by scientists…or atleast I think it still needs to be discovered. Of course I'm going to try to keep it secretly as a pet! And it's not like I knew he would sneak out of his box when I was out cleaning the gutters!

Okay well maybe trying to keep a snake in a cardboard box was pretty stupid. But still!

But that's not the worst part.

The worst part is that it bit four people: Pops, Skips, Me, and BENSON. I have to mow the lawn for the whole week now…without Mordecai. This blows.

~Rigby


End file.
